La princesa de mis sueños
by Cenipul
Summary: Un songfic con SIRIUS BLACK...y supo cuanto podía llegar a doler el amor...pero supo que podía amar...


**Les recomiendo conseguir la canción: LA PRINCESA DE MIS SUEÑOS DE OBK, la verdad no es un grupo que me guste y deja un poco que desear a veces como canta,pero esta canción en particular me llegó al corazón, MI PRIMER SONG FIC!**

**En el quinto libro sufrimos una de las mas grandes pérdidas de la saga: La Muerte De Sirius Black, ese tan bien denominado MERODEADOR que roba suspiros por los rincones de Hogwarts o los rincones de nuestra habitación cuando nos sentamos a tener nuestro momento , nuestra cita con él en cada fic que se nos presente, al Sirius que tenemos idealizado...**

**Pero es una verdad que, bien poco tuvimos para conocerlo profundamente, solo tenemos en nuestras mentes la idealización del Sirius que nos hubiera gustado conocer, el que nos habría encantado que JK nos hubiera presentado... y digo yo...¿que tiene eso de malo?, pues nada, la verdad, es la mejor forma de querer, amar, desear a uno de los personajes más sensuales de la saga, SIRIUS ORION BLACK.**

**Creo que la visión que tenemos de él es bastante generalizada, es decir, rebelde, pero romántico, en busca del verdadero amor, buen amigo, el más fiel, dulce, acarreando contra sus propios fantasmas, y hasta en su faceta gay , a las que muchas he visto que les gusta, (he de reconocer que hasta ahí por ahora no llego), es tremendamente erótico y lujurioso.**

**Si señores y señoras, ese es NUESTRO SIRIUS BLACK, sí, digo nuestro, porque si nosotras hemos creado o extradesarrollado esa personalidad que tanto nos gusta, que tanto amamos y anhelamos realmente encontrar, ¿porqué no decir que es NUESTRO?...al fin y al cabo, ¿vendrá alguna muchacha a reclamarnoslo?**

**Y ahora quizás se estén preguntado... ¿y vos?...¿cómo es "tu" Sirius?, ¿cómo es el Sirius que ronda por tu mente? y yo contesto...La verdad es que me lo he immaginado de diversas formas...supongo que cambia el pobre según mi estado de ánimo, jajaja...y hace tiempo... hace tiempo que ronda en mi mente un Sirius...un Sirius melancólico, (y todo el mundo diceeee...oooooooh), ¿el por qué?, pues no lo sé... pero desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, les presento hoy aqui, a "mi" Sirius personal...**

**¿Qué quien es ella?...eso se los dejo a ustedes, Lily, Ginny, Hermione, la bien afamada y envidiada "chica X", TU... lo importante es que es la mujer que más amo... espero que les guste...**

En la oscuridad de esa habitación, a la que él recurría cuando su corazón le pedía a gritos que liberara todo ese torbellino de sentimietos que lo perseguían sin tregua... ELLA... no podía, NI QUERIA dejar de amarla...en silencio...pero amarla...

En mis sueños

sigues siendo la princesa

de mi reino soledad,

en mis sueños.

Cuesta tanto el buscar

una razón a este final

ayúdame a encontrarlo

Y aún así... él era el culpable de viva en soledad... él era consciente de ese amor prohibido, y él era el sensato de alejarla de su lado...

Y ahora te busco sin razón

fui yo quien dijo que no,

como es posible tanto dolor

ahora se lo que es amor.

Y se retuerce de dolor en el sucio suelo al saber que alguna vez...que alguna vez fue suya, su princesa, que conoció cada centímetro de su cuerpo, que marcó con sus besos caminos que ningún otro sabría recorrer...

Que fue EL quien le hizo decubrir lo que es amar en la lujuria y la pasión, fue EL, quien le hizo ver que un simple nombre en situaciones extremas podría sonar hasta a pecado...

Fue ELLA quien derrotó al merodeador que llevaba con él, fue ELLA que cegó hasta la locura brindandolé tan solo una mirada...

Jamás había existido una amor así, tan profundo, fuerte, pasional...prohibido a ojos de los demás... prohibido por el daño que se podía causar... y EL no estaba dispuesto a robarle la vida a su princesa...moriría antes de negarle todo un mundo que había allí fuera para ella...

Duele tanto el saber

que nunca más te volveré

a tener en mis labios.

Moriré pensando

que nunca supe retener

al ser que más he amado...

Pero se asfixiaba... se moría...su muerte era lenta y dolorosa, cerraba sus ojos para resistirlo...pero imagenes se golpaban en su mente, sus dedos jugando entre sus cabellos, oía los susurros de su tierna voz en sus oídos suplicandole más, sentía los latigazos de corriente que tocaban hasta su alma cuando sus finos y delicados dedos recorrían su sudorosa espalda y su mirada... su mirada no la podía resistir, solo recordar esos dulces ojos, con los que le transmitían el amor más profundo y sincero que llegó a sentir y recibir alguna vez... su mirada lo decía todo, la necesitaba, era completamente suyo... era luchar entre su egoísmo de retenerla privandola de una vida entera en libertad, descubriendo los placeres que ella te da o alejarla de su lado sin oir las miles de súplicas que a diario rompen su corazón en busca de un acercamiento entre ellos dos...

Era morir de amor por ella o vivir al filo... ¿la buscaría?... solo él tenía la respuesta...

Ahí tirado, arrodillado en el suelo, con ambas manos en su rostro ocultando lágrimas que escapaban sin vergüenza, acumulando toda su agustia en el pecho... solo de él dependía morir en vida o luchar a muerte...

Y ahora te busco sin razón

fui yo quien dijo que no,

como es posible tanto dolor

ahora se lo que es amor...

**Bueno, este es mi primer Song-Fic, espero que les haya gustado realmente...espero que MI REMUS no se sientan traicionado, confío en que ustedes no le dirán nada, ¿verdad?, jeje**

**Sé lo que he dicho antes..."mi" Sirius depende de mi estado de ánimo...¿y quien sabe?... quizás en algún recondito lugar de mi corazón asoma un viejo amor ya olvidado en el consciente, pero ese ser viviente que lante en nuestro pecho recuerda todo, lo malo, lo bueno, lo extraño... lo que fue , lo que se quiso y no pudo...TODO...**

**O quizás esté desvariando y es tan solo un Song-Fic...**

**Conmucho cariño, CENIPUL **

**Ok, ok, ok, ok, lo dire... QUIERO RR!, jejej ahora adioooooooooooooooooooosssss!**


End file.
